Talk:Rammus/@comment-3493296-20170505154708/@comment-4091261-20170519075312
I only recently figured out how to play as the enigma: . Ever since lost his early game tankiness capabilities, I found that he seemed oddly squishy even in the mid game--when one would think he should be kicking it back into overdrive. The nature of this problem was caused by a shift from flat / gains to scaling gains. The issue isn't that the scaling is bad, it is indeed superb in the late game due to the low threshold of surpassing the former gains, being a mere 143 / when comparing max ranks. However, the issue is that to equate to the former, both and must simultaneously be at that level. This is completely unreasonable at the start of mid-game due to . This causes him to feel absurdly squishy early game no matter what investments are made in runes and item rushes. That said, I found that it was much better to invest in runes that allowed him to smoothly transition into mid-game. One of the big changes I made was flat to scaling and . This makes the first 3 levels of jungling absolute hell, but that is all he really needs. Once is level 3, he relies on the sheer flexibility of being able to gank like he was known for in the past. However, he relies much more on power than durability for these ganks meaning that he can't go diving willy nilly into full health enemies while his allies are fleeing. His impact must be killer or at least with killing intent. As such I also used flat and movement speed runes. Even though can charge up to mach speeds, the changes to his powerball has truly made his movement speed a real issue. The flat is to aid in his damage output, but I can certainly see merit in runes as a replacement. In fact, I encourage these runes for his newfound main goal--sieging turrets. An example of a superb gank by this new is a level 3 gank by charging in killing one enemy and forcing another back then pushing the lane hard and pummeling the enemy turret with . The part about pummeling the turret is of absolute importance now for . As much as allies may hate pushing the lane, the reality is that a large portion of power is thrust into his ability to destroy turrets. The only way to reasonably utilize this to its maximum potential is through this method very early on. In this matter, using runes would be as invaluable as the movement speed runes and something I highly suggest. The resulting feeling of this is that will feel very weak while he is still building and , but once he starts building his first / item, his overall effectiveness raises exponentially. Building this / greatly improves his durability which allows him to survive and in turn allows him to utilize his CC more effectively, which in turn bolsters his damage output. The massive increase in tankiness comes in part from the shift to scaling / runes as while levels up that , those runes becomes more useful. The level scaling already defeats the flat gains of the runes by the time even starts maxing . It also meshes very well with all the level scaling already has now. While there certainly is a vulnerability to items like and , in the interval where is maxing and when the enemies get these items, becomes durable enough to feel like a full item . Of course with how vulnerable early-game is, it is possible for enemies to snowball to the point where can't even get his / items. This is precisely the reason why it is absolutely imperative to pummel the turret upon a successful gank as destroying turrets limits the enemies' ability to snowball out of control--since a large part of the "snowballing" of the enemies is the failure of the allies. It took a while for me to get used to, but after witnessing and playing what a successful feels like now, I can understand this profound fear of his might. Part of something to get used to is that he is no longer just an " ." He needs to buy if he wants to survive mages. Another is ganking more cautiously as the limits to how freely he can gank early on skydived from heaven to hell. However, something I greatly appreciate now is how he performs against mandingo champions like , , and . While makes for a ridiculous on himself, it means nothing when the enemies just charge at you anyways. His extraordinary gains in tankiness when he has his build in order and a couple ranks in allows him to take on these scary foes bravely--without an extreme level lead. ability to do this is the vital, realistic reason why he can be considered superior to his former self--as his ability to do this does not detract from his ability to charge at squishier champions at all.